Learning to Love
by Obi-WanTPM
Summary: SEQUEL When assigned to protect Padme, Obi-Wan takes their love to a new level. But when jealousy enters and dreams become reality and reality becomes dreams, he starts to lose himself and all he cares for. AnixPadmexObi in later chaps. Rating may go up


A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the sequel! Aren't we all so excited to read this!? Hope you guys enjoy!

Summery: Reunited on Naboo, Queen Amidala and Obi-Wan take their love to a new level, making it even harder to love without attachment. Obi-Wan, who is already struggling with the premonitions that continue to haunt his sleep, begins to feel lost as dreams become reality and reality becomes dreams. Anakin x Padme x Obi-Wan

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Sweat trickled down the tan face, landing on the metal surface. Eyes flickered, though hidden by the helmet. His hands tightened their grip on the handle, struggling to keep his senses attune. 

His head snapped to the side, feeling the warning the Force gave him.

His muscles burned as he brought his lightsaber up to block a blow just as it hissed past his ear. The opposing lightsaber pushed his own, causing him to take a few steps back. The pressure only increased as he struggled to hold his position.

A soft whimper escaped his lips as his own lighstaber was pushed against his arm, resulting in a slight burn. He released his grip on the weapon, falling to the ground. He knew losing your weapon was the biggest mistake a Jedi could make. Unfortunately, he had a terrible habit of doing so.

His opponent captured his weapon, igniting it and crossing it with his own. His breath came in short gasps as the opponent held the crossed lightsabers to his neck, signifying his defeat.

"You would be dead, Anakin."

Anakin bowed his head, shoulders slumping. He removed the helmet, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I'm sorry, Master." He whispered in embarrassment.

Obi-Wan extended his hand, shaking his head slightly. "Don't be embarrassed by your mistakes, Padawan. Instead, learn from them."

"Yes, Master." He accepted the hand and stood to his feet. He studied his master for a moment, waiting for another lecture.

Obi-Wan said nothing, instead turned on his heels and exited out the door. Anakin remained in the dim-lit room, unable and unwilling to face the judgement of his master.

Obi-Wan didn't have a problem with Anakin losing; in fact he didn't expect him to win at the stage of training he was in. It was just that his Padawan seemed to have an unnecessary habit of losing his lightsaber in battle. Anakin had spent the last few months to try and break his awful habit, but was unsuccessful.

"Master."

Obi-Wan turned back, his eyes settling on the young boy in front of him. He gave a faint smile, reassuring the boy he wasn't mad but disappointed. He bent down to Anakin's eye level, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Anakin?"

"When do I get my lightsaber?" His voice was innocent and Obi-Wan couldn't hide the smile that played at his lips.

"Soon, Anakin. However, you must remember our agreement. If you finish one spar with…"

"…without losing my weapon, we can consider getting me a lightsaber…" Anakin's lip stuck out in a pout as he crossed his arms.

Obi-Wan smiled, patting the boy on the back. "It will come in time, Anakin. Now go have the healers treat that burn."

Anakin nodded, taking his leave with a quick bow. Obi-Wan watched after him, waiting till his form disappeared down the hallways. Unsure what to do with his new free time, he began to wander down the temple hallway. He stopped in front of a glass door, fumbling for the handle and pulling the door open.

He found himself standing in the center of the exercise room. There were only two other Jedi here, one was a Padawan, the other his master. He gave a curt nod as he made his way over to a running machine. He pulled his tunic and undershirt off, neatly folding it and placing it on a shelf.

He quickly punched in his data and the amount of time before starting up the machine. He took up a jog, slowly easing himself into a faster pace.

Obi-Wan found himself listening to the lecture the Master was giving to the Padawan. His lips twisted into a sad smile as he remembered receiving the same lecture, the dull pain of his Master's death working its way into his heart.

Dealing with the loss of his Master hadn't become any easier. If anything, it was worse than before. His disturbing dreams of the future and past haunted him in his sleep. Some people believed this was his reason for the changes occurring in his mind.

Others believed having to train the young adventure-seeking Anakin had made him wise and cynical beyond his years.

He lowered his eyes to watch his boots hit the machine's belt. The pain in his heart deepened as he inspected the scar that wound up his stomach. His eyes clouded over as he recalled the memory of the Sith injuring him and Padme helping to treat his wounds.

Padme…

Obi-Wan's heart was filled with longing as he whispered her name. He had been unable to speak to her since he left Naboo due to the amount of pressure he had been under. In a way, he wished he wouldn't have left her, but knew it was necessary for both of them.

He had heard rumors of her and how much of a beautiful woman she had grown to. Her term as queen ended in a year and she would be forced to return to her family.

Due to the amount of pain in his abdomen, he finally lifted his head to read the digital clock. Obi-Wan hadn't been watching the amount of time he had been running, but knew full well that it had been too long. His hair and chest now dampened with sweat, proof of his hard exercise.

He stepped off the machine, sliding his undershirt and tunic on. The Padawan and Jedi had already left ago, but not before throwing him a concerned look. Everyone knew about Obi-Wan's internal conflict, but said nothing about it. He would usually drown in his thoughts, until he lost track of the time.

Shaking the thoughts, he decided to leave. Anakin would have already returned from the healers and probably would be resting in their chambers.

…their chambers…

No matter how much time had passed, Obi-Wan had been unable to accept the fact that Qui-Gon no longer lived there. Obi-Wan had been the one to move into Qui-Gon's room, while young Anakin took his old room. Though the room was now his, he had refused to touch any of Qui-Gon's things or move them from the room.

The Council frowned upon his refusals to let go of his Master, but no longer pressured him.

The Jedi Master soon reached their chambers and the doors slid open upon his arrival. Anakin, who was bent over a few papers, glanced up. Obi-Wan moved towards Anakin, leaning over his shoulder to see what the young boy was working on.

"What is this?" His eyes scanned over the writing, pausing as he came across the name 'Amidala'.

"It's a few documents I found on Padme…" He answered, handing the papers to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan flipped through them, stealing quick glances at the pictures on each one. "Why do you have these?"

"Yoda sent us these files and since it's my first mission, I wanted to get a head start." He started, moving his hand to emphasis his words.

"That's a good strategy, Anakin." Obi-Wan took a seat beside his Padawan, handing the documents over. Anakin beamed at him, feeling the sense of pride radiating from his Master.

"What have you found out?" Obi-Wan took a different set of papers from his hands, and leafed through them.

"I went to the Archives and read a few online documents. They said that 'The Senate has scheduled a meeting take place in order to discuss the new laws of the Naboo System. The Queen of Naboo has requested for Jedi to arrive on Naboo, in order to protect her from any assaults that might take place during this time.' I read through some other things but it only had information from prying reporters and none of it seemed accurate."

Obi-Wan nodded, ruffling Anakin's hair. "You did well, Anakin."

"Thank you, Master." Anakin gave a quick smile, returning his attention to the documents.

"No, Anakin. I mean it. I've never known a Padawan to be so well prepared, at least not before we meet with the Council."

Anakin's eyebrow raised as Obi-Wan opened the freezer, peering inside. "What are you looking for?"

He didn't respond, just stuck his hand in the freezer and pulled out a small metal box. Taking a seat next to the confused Padawan, he laid the box on the table. Anakin peeked inside as Obi-Wan undid the latch.

"There is nothing there." He muttered, leaning back in his chair and giving Obi-Wan a scowl. His reward was a box of ice packs…great.

"Patience." The large hand reached among the ice packs, searching for something. A smile spread across his face as he pulled out a small cylinder container. Anakin's eyes widened as he grabbed it out of Obi-Wan's hands.

"No way!"

Obi-Wan chuckled, standing up to retrieve a spoon. Anakin continued to turn the container around in his hands, eyes wide in disbelief.

His reward was ice cream, a rare, but extremely delicious dessert. He didn't that they still sold them and what puzzled his mind the most was the fact that _Obi-Wan_ had one. He hadn't known Obi-Wan to be the one to break the dessert rule…

"You know I did have a rebellious side…" Obi-Wan swung his leg over the chair, handing Anakin the spoon. A mischievous smirk played on his lips, but a noticeable sadness soon replaced it. "When Qui-Gon and I went to Dakar, we met this young girl…"

Anakin popped the lid open, digging his spoon into the tasty treat. He remembered the first time he tasted ice cream…all those years ago…

"She convinced me to try a small spoonful of ice cream. I ended up obsessing over it and buying a gallon." Laughter rumbled through his body as he shook his head. "I hid it in my cloak until we got back to Coruscant, where I immediately hid it in that box. He ended up finding it."

Anakin found himself drawn to the simple story, though he was sure there was no moral behind it.

"He just laughed and agreed that it was addictive. We ended up sharing it…" His eyes clouded over as he looked down at the table. "We had a little bit before we left for Naboo. He said it would give us a boost…"

Anakin was use to Obi-Wan reminiscing about his master. The way Obi-Wan described the relationship they had shared did not reflect the relationship he had seen on Naboo. Nevertheless, he never questioned Obi-Wan's memories, but let him have his way instead.

Obi-Wan shook his head, pushing his growing bangs out of his eyes. "Anyway, I'm proud of you."

Anakin smiled, shoving another spoonful into his mouth. He let out a sharp gasp as the cold hit his teeth, but said no more. He gripped his head as a powerful brain freeze took control of his mind.

Obi-Wan just smirked, eyes gleaming. His comlink gave a sharp beep, growing louder each second. Obi-Wan pressed the button, allowing the voice to cut through.

"Master Kenobi?"

"Yes, Master?" He quietly signaled for Anakin to put away the dessert and clean up. He pressed one finger to his ear, blocking the sound out of the running faucet.

"Come to the Council immediately for briefing." Mace's voice cut off, and the comlink gave another faint beep to signal the call had ended.

"We have to go, Anakin!" He stood up, grabbing his cloak and pulling it on his body. Anakin nodded, grabbing his own and rushing off after his master.

They moved down the hallways, passing through the marble archway until they arrived in front of an elevator. Obi-Wan pressed his hand to the button and it lit on contact. The doors hissed open and they entered, both admiring the setting suns through the glass.

Coruscant was a beautiful planet, despite the fact that the natural landscape had been replaced with the tall, elegant towers. Its sky, now contaminated with pollution, still shined occasionally. Fortunately, Anakin and Obi-Wan were able to witness this sunset…

They soon arrived on the fifteenth floor, weaving their way through the busy hallway. Obi-Wan took a nervous breath as he straightened his tunic before entering the Council room.

Mace Windu met Anakin's eyes, a distrusting look gleaming in his eye. All eyes were now on Obi-Wan and his young Padawan.

"Mission, we have for you. Stopped by earlier, I did." Yoda folded his hands, laying them against the rough material on his tunic.

"Yes, Master. Anakin has already taken a head start on the assignment." Obi-Wan threw Anakin a quick glance, signifying his pride.

An awkward silence loomed in the air for a minute, before Mace leaned forward, eyes testing him. "What did you learn, young Skywalker?"

"Queen Amidala requested protection due to the possibility of assassination attempts."

"Correct, you are." Yoda gave a rare smile, sending the two into shock. "More to it, there is."

Mace cleared his throat, before speaking in the low menacing tone he possessed. "While there, you will be the main bodyguard. There is another mission on Naboo for young Skywalker, one that does not involve you."

Anakin's surprise was evident as he blurted out, "What mission?"

"Some gangsters have been threatening the citizens. At first, it wasn't at a level that we needed to be concerned, but lately the amount of murder as increased. Protect the citizens, but at the same time uncover the gang's secrets. Find proof that they are guilty and when you do, contact us so that we can send reinforcements."

Anakin was taken back by the fact that he was going on a mission alone. He closed his eyes, registering the information he was given.

"Master Kenobi, your sole mission is to protect the Queen. Do whatever it takes." Mace's voice was stern as he bore his eyes into the young Master's.

"Yes, Master."

"Your shuttle leaves in the morning, you are dismissed."

Anakin and Obi-Wan bent at the waist, giving a curt nod before taking their leave. They remained in silence until the door to their chambers slid open. Anakin immediately went off in a series of complaints about how he had no idea what to do with the gangsters. Obi-Wan offered the idea that he needed sleep, and they would discuss more of it in the morning.

Obi-Wan, however, found himself resenting the idea of sleep. He knew the instant he closed his eyes, nightmares would plague his mind. He eventually gave into his bodies' needs and succumbed to sleep.

_The wind blew softly around them, whistling through the blades of grass. Where in the blazes was he? He looked around for any type of lifeform, the breeze cooling his chest. He felt oddly exposed and looked down to see that his only clothing was his sleep pants… _

_His eyes spotted two humans sitting on a hill, picking at the blades of grass. He couldn't recognize either of them from his distance, and slowly jogged towards them. As soon as he was within earshot, he found himself able to pick up one line. _

_"That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me." _

_The voice was soft like Padme's…could it be? No… _

_He was only a couple of yards away and was beginning to see their facial features, that was until he found himself falling into a dark abyss. _

_"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas?" Obi-Wan's own inner core accent sliced through the air, racking his body. He didn't even have time to register what was going on before he was falling again. _

_"From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony" _

_He couldn't recognize the voice; it was foreign to his ears. He could only see the shadows of them cast against the wall, revealing that one was a male and one a female. _

_"You're studying to become a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go... regardless of the way we feel about each other." _

_It was Padme again! He was sure of it this time! His heart immediately leaped into his throat as he worked the puzzle out in his head. She was obviously talking to him…right? _

_"It wouldn't have to be that way... we could keep it a secret." _

_No, that wasn't him at all. Who was this guy? Was Padme cheating on him? Well, it wasn't fair to say they were dating either… _

_"Then we'd be living a lie, I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like that?" _

_Anakin!? His entire mind blurred as he staggered backwards, anger coursing through his brain. It wasn't the first time he had dreamed about Padme and the mysterious boy, now known as Anakin. How could she? How could he? _

_His breath came in short rasps as he pressed his back against the wall, immediately looking away as the two people he trusted most met lips. His mind hazed over, numbing it as he slid down the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the images. _

_"You are with him!" _

_Obi-Wan opened his eyes, jumping as the mysterious man, Anakin, stared down into him, once blue eyes now burning an angry yellowish-red. _

_"You brought him here to kill me!" _

Obi-Wan sat up, breathing heavily as sweat trickled down his chest. His eyes searched the room, finally coming to the awareness that he was indeed awake. He laid back down, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Sith." He cursed, immediately scolding himself for the dirty language. He wished these dreams didn't exist…they were twisting his mind around, changing him…

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he pulled the blanket onto his shoulders. He was confused and frightened by these premonitions…

There is only so much a human can take before they lose themselves…forever….

_

* * *

A/N: I really do need to approve my writing so if you could **please **leave suggestions for my future chapters! Please review! Also don't expect updates as frequently as I used to. Lacrosse is starting up at school in four weeks, and a few friends and me are meeting to practice and excercise every week until then! But anyway I am taking requests for any story, any couple! I want a good challange and want to improve my writing! So give me any couple and I'll see what I can do! _


End file.
